


In the Glare of the Sunrise

by blue_eyes_incognito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, POV First Person, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts as he rides with Dean after a hunt. Sort of thought to happen in the 9x06 "fanfiction gap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Glare of the Sunrise

I used to take for granted the time we spent together. I was once used to being able to see him any time I needed to. I had grown accustomed to watching over him each night. But in an instant, one stupid, naive instant, that all went away.

Now I savor and cling to every moment, but he'll never know that. Every second he's near is a blessing, but I still have my favorites. I hold closest that one early morning after a hunt. The sun was just rising; we'd stopped for gas and coffee; and Dean sat so casually and relaxed against the seat in the Impala, it was as if nothing weighed on him at all in that moment. I, too, relaxed against the seat and the window and watched Dean drive as the sun broke over the horizon.

I've always loved to watch Dean drive--while he's a hunter through and through, there's still nowhere that he seems more in his element than behind the wheel of his car. It's his childhood home; it's his safe place; it's the one place he is truly confident. And that morning, as he squinted into the glare of the rising sun, I saw him as I thought I'd never see him again. The golden light spilled over his face such that it was like I could see his soul again--beautiful and brilliant. I felt a pang knowing that it wasn't real, that the true radiance of Dean's soul was something I would never again experience. But for that one, brief moment, I was also filled with a warmth that reminded me not only of what it was to be an angel, but why Dean is so important to me. 

I can't protect him as I once did. That is why I must stay apart from him. It's the only way to keep him safe. But in those few, fleeting moments as he drove into the sunrise, and I sat on the passenger side of the Impala watching the light of the dawn shine across his face, I was truly happy again. Perhaps one day, when this is all over, I'll be able to watch the sun rise across his face every morning. Hopefully one day, he'll let me.


End file.
